Grand Theft Auto III
Grand Theft Auto III is an action-adventure video game developed by DMA Design and published by Rockstar Games. It was released for the Xbox on October 31, 2003, Playstation 2 on October 22, 2001 and Microsoft Windows on May 21 2002. Plot In 2001, While robbing a bank in Liberty City, criminal Claude is shot and betrayed by his girlfriend and accomplice Cynthia Farrell, who escapes with an unnamed Colombian gangster. Claude survives but is arrested and sentenced to ten years in prison. While being transported in a prison van, Claude and fellow his prisoner 8-Ball (Guru) are freed after an attack on the police convoy by Colombian men to retrieve the elderly third prisoner. 8-Ball later introduces Claude to the Leone Mafia crime family; Sex Club 7 owner Luigi Goterelli, Frank Vincent, his Capo Toni Cipriani, and Michael Rapaport. During work for the family, Claude finds himself fighting the Colombians, led by Catalina and the Colombian man, in proliferating a new drug, S.P.A.N.K. After destroying the Colombians' ship, Salvatore attempts to have Claude killed with a booby-trapped car, but Salvatore's trophy wife Maria , who Claude was instructed to drive around for one mission and who has taken a liking to him, saves him just in time. She admits that, during a fight with Salvatore, she told him about having an affair with Claude. Together with her friend Asuka Kasen, they flee Portland for Staunton Island. Claude begins working for the city's Yakuza under Asuka, who has Claude assassinate Salvatore. This cuts off all of Claude's ties with the Leone family, who are now against him.Claude's work leads him to allying himself with other criminal sources, such as corrupt police detective Ray Machowski, an enemy of the Cartel. Claude later saves him from Internal Affairs and the CIA by helping him flee to Vice City. Claude also meets charismatic media mogul Donald Love, who maintains a huge media front. In an effort to start a war between the Yakuza and Cartel to lower real estate prices, Claude and Love organise the death of Asuka's brother Kenji Kasen and blame the Cartel. Later, Love asks Claude to rescue the elderly man kidnapped by the Cartel. While on an errand, Claude finally confronts Catalina, who narrowly escapes. Asuka abducts Catalina's partner Miguel, believing him to have knowledge of her brother's death. With the war with the Cartel intensifying, Asuka and Maria learn of Claude's history with Catalina and order him to attack many Cartel operations. Eventually, all of his exploits attract the attention of Catalina. As a result, the Cartel kidnap Maria, murder Asuka and Miguel, and demand Claude to pay a $500,000 ransom in exchange for Maria's release.When Claude confronts Catalina, she attempts to have him killed, but he escapes. In the resulting firefight, Catalina attempts to flee in a helicopter and makes a final attempt on Claude's life. After killing the remaining Cartel members and rescuing Maria, Claude shoots down the helicopter, effectively killing Catalina. As they are leaving the scene, Maria complains to Claude about the kidnapping, particularly the state of her appearance. During the credits, a gunshot is heard, and Maria's voice is silenced Reception The Game got positive reviews. For the Microsoft Windows it got a 93/100 on Metacritic. Videos GTA 3 Official Trailer (Xbox) Gallery 26923-rockstar-games-double-pack-grand-theft-auto-xbox-media.jpg|GTA 3 Double Pack Disc 85316-grand-theft-auto-the-trilogy-xbox-media.jpg|GTA 3 The Trilogy Disc Category:Video Games Category:Xbox games Category:Grand Theft Auto (Series) Category:2003 Video Games Category:2004 Video Games Category:Windows games Category:Open world games